This invention relates to curtain draping hardware and to a method for draping a curtain that provides a custom designed look. A typical curtain hangs from a horizontal rod attached to a wall. As an embellishment, the center portion of the curtain can be draped in one or more arcs (also known as swags), which may be folded into pleats to obtain a decorative look. Alternatively, or in addition to forming an arc, the curtain can contain a tail or a vertical portion of fabric on one or both sides of the curtain, in order to frame the window with decorative material. The curtain can be kept in place by separate hooks or holders affixed to the wall or the curtain rod. The curtain may also be kept in place by rings through which the curtain must be threaded, and the rings then placed on separate fixtures or on the curtain rod itself. These embellishments, however, typically require a considerable amount of time and skill in order to successfully drape the curtain so that it has a neat appearance. Draping the curtain can take more than one person and it is difficult to keep the fabric taut and neat. The present hardware and method provide a draped curtain comprising a curtain rod and a curtain holder that can be installed quickly and easily by one person.